


My GF Thinks She's Punny

by technicallyGodless



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Lesbigems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyGodless/pseuds/technicallyGodless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl n Amy and the other gems take a beach day away from the drill. Terrible flirting hits a brick wall of oblivious and turns into something pretty cute. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My GF Thinks She's Punny

rking on the drill had been getting boring for everyone, if they were being completely honest with themselves. Peridot was the most goal oriented of them at this point, but it was clear she needed to do something other than get herself ten held up elbow-deep in wires. So they took her out of the yard, and onto the beach.

She had assumed it was a new side mission of finding her lost colleague and the rogue Lazuli, and looked confused as the rest of the gems and Steven changed into vaguely less clothing. Garnet was stretched out on the sand, again doing nothing in that infuriating way that made one feel like she /was/ doing something. Steven picked up on her confusion and proceeded to lure her near the edge of the water, only to push her in. The little gem was surprised and consequently exploding with rage that the human gradually quelled away by showing her how to swim and find those little shells in the watery sand.

Pearl was content with watching them play for the time being. Despite her origin, she really wasn’t much of a water person. She even went so far as to avoid rain, if at all possible.

“Your eyes are as blue as an Aquamarine. They’re so clear I can see the ocean.”

Pearl turned away from the splash fight she had been watching, finding Amethyst leaning an elbow on her beach chair and raising a brow expectantly. Pearl squinted a little, as the meaning was a little lost on her, but smiled anyhow. 

“Can’t you see the ocean anyways? It is kind of right there and all,” she said with a kind of sideways grin.

Admittedly that one was a little far-fetched, so Amethyst tried another quick line. She turned so she was sitting on her knees, reaching out to hold the thinner gem’s hand in both of hers.

“Ahem. Are you strategically arranged carbon atoms? Cause P, you shine like a diamond,” she cooed, squeezing the lithe digits between her own. She rubbed her thumb absently along the top of Pearl’s hand as she waited for her pearl to swoon over her smooth moves. 

That was not quite the response she was given. 

“No, no, Amethyst, I know you’re a smart gem. You are aware that Pearls do not contain high concentrations of carbon and therefore are nowhere close to the lustrous caliber of a diamond,” she began, bringing her other hand over to pat the disappointed purple gem’s. “And not to nitpick, but I’m not even a gem of natural formation. As I’m sure you know…” Pearl dragged on, drumming her fingers. 

This really wasn’t where Amethyst had intended for the conversation to go. She knew her colleague was a literal person, but good god. The grape gem lolled her head back and groaned lowly, listening to the speech that was dangerously close to deprecating. That was absolutely not allowed. 

“Listen Pita Chip-” 

“-because I was clearly mass produced for the sole purpose..”

“Pierogi-”

“-which isn’t to devalue myself, but…” 

“Pearl!!” 

Finally snapped out of her preaching, Pearl jumped slightly, retracting her fingers into themselves. But Amethyst wouldn’t allow that either, gently relaxing them again and entwining them with her own.  
“You’re pretty. I’m trying to tell you you’re pretty,” she started, scooting closer to the foot of Pearl’s chair. “You got the most beautiful blue eyes, a-and I just wanna smooch ya.” 

“Oh.. I see.” Pearl’s face immediately took on a tealish hue, looking to the side in embarrassment at her own thickness. “Now if you’d have only just said that, I could have responded properly.” 

Amethyst raised a brow and yanked lightly for the other to continue. Still avoiding eye contact, Pearl smiled thinly. “I could have told you I felt the same, and that, despite your choice of dress, I do admire your physique. It is a rather pleasant and soft form.” 

A huge grin took place on both of their faces after a few moments of silence (as well as the background noise of Garnet tossing the other two into the water). Amethyst took this moment of tenderness as an OK to climb up into the chair along with her pearl and give a soft peck to her cheek.

“…Y’know I’ve studied geology,” Amethyst mumbled against her pearl’s neck. 

“Is that so?” she replied warily. 

“I could definitely rock your world.” 

The next half hour was spent with Amethyst quietly basking in how clever she was and Pearl hating how much she loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous request from tumblr. hope yall enjoy these smol gays :D  
> ((and remember, im always open to requests =w= ))


End file.
